


An Ordinary Morning

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Loki One-shots and Imagines [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, My First Smut, NSFW, RPF, Smut, Soft Porn, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: Tom surprises his girlfriend while she’s reading fanfiction about him and teases her. Things get steamy.





	An Ordinary Morning

You and Tom were leaving together, now. He'd asked you to move in a couple months before, and you had happily accepted. It was easier that way since he often left to film and always had a busy schedule. Plus, you already spent most of the time at his apartment, so it wasn't really a big change.

Your relationship was surreal, it was like a fairytale come true. You weren't famous, nor that type of woman who stands out in a crowd and gets noticed for her beauty. You were rather ordinary, a common person. And of course, you were one of Tom's biggest fans, which he was quite proud of (he always mentioned it when he was asked about you during interviews). So here you were, living with Tom Hiddleston and wondering how could you have been so lucky...

This morning he had come home at 6 am, while you were still asleep. He had woken you up by accident and told you to go back to sleep, but you weren't really tired. So you got up and made coffee, while Tom was in the shower. You couldn't stop smiling while throwing something together for breakfast. He had just finished the interviews for the new Thor movie, "Thor: The Dark World" and now he was all yours for the next few months. Also, you were super excited about that movie, as you were a huge superhero nerd. 

You sighed. The breakfast was ready, but you knew how much Tom enjoyed a long shower when he came home. You grabbed the laptop you had left on the counter and you resumed your activity of the previous night. You sometimes passed the time on fanfiction and writing sites, looking for good stories. You appreciated a well-written fanfiction as much as a well-written book, it was a hobby of yours. You jumped on the couch and started scrolling, checking out the new additions. Suddenly, a title caught your eyes. ' _That sounds fun_!', you chuckled to yourself. It was a collection of one-shots about Tom and was described as steamy. You had to admit, you sometimes read fanfictions about Loki. Never about Tom, though, and now that you actually knew him you would have found it a bit weird... but hey, it was 6 in the morning and you had nothing better to do. So you started reading.

You were halfway through the first story when you started giggling. You were so lost in your reading, you didn't even notice that the sound of the running water from the shower had stopped.

"Something funny, dear?", asked Tom. Even without looking at him you could feel his smile on you. You raised your head up to glance at him.  _Damn_. Seven months together and you still hadn't got used to it. He was leaning against the doorframe, wearing nothing but a towel.  _Freaking Tom Hiddleston in a towel... How could you even get used to a sight like that?_

You tried to sound indifferent. "You're wetting the floor", you scolded with a small smile.

He rushed towards you and threw himself on the couch, embracing you. "I missed you", he whispered, leaning forward to kiss you.

You smiled against his lips. "I missed you too". You gazed at him with heart eyes and he squeezed you.

"But seems like you were entertaining yourself...", he hinted at the laptop. "What were you reading that made you laugh, darling?".

You grinned. "I found an R-rated story about you and it's quite funny".

He frowned, but he was smiling. "Why on Earth would you read something like that? Is that what you search when I'm not around?".

You laughed. "I didn't  _search_  for it, I just  _found_  it! And then it was too amusing and I had to keep reading". You shook your head and kissed him again. "And for the record, I do not search anything when you're not around", you purred, making him snicker. There was silence for a moment, and then...

"Read it to me", Tom suggested.

You blinked in confusion. "What- why?!". He laughed at the sight of your arched eyebrows.

"Because I want to know why you were laughing", he replied with a shrug.

"I am not gonna read it aloud, forget it", you laughed once again. "But I can tell you what amused me since you're so curious". He looked down at you expectantly, so you rolled your eyes. "All right. I was laughing because people think you have either a thing for BDSM or a daddy kink, which is funny".

He stared at you blankly, his beautiful eyes widened in surprise. "Why do people think that?".

You replied with a smirk. "Probably because you are so cuddly and goofy on the outside and you are a true gentleman at heart, but you always choose certain roles... It's a good guess if you think about it. It's like it's expected of you to be Tom in the streets, but Loki in the sheets".

He cackled at the expression. "Oh, is it really? Well, when you put it like that I guess I can understand why they would suspect I'm kinky". He smiled and rested his chin on your head.

After a bit, he spoke once again. "What do you think about it?".

The question caught you off guard. "About what?".

He replied slowly, as he was trying to find the right words. "About the fictional kinky version of me... Would you prefer it? I mean- Would you prefer it If I roleplayed as Loki anytime we make love?".

You took a moment to appreciate his use of the expression 'make love'. It was a little thing, but he was truly a gentleman and sometimes he seemed like he was from another era. Then you turn to face him with a smile. "I'm not saying I don't find the idea of a rough and dominant Tom intriguing, but no. As much as I love Loki, I'd choose you a thousand times". You gave a small peck on his lips and giggled. "I can't believe we're talking about this".

He grinned. "A healthy and satisfying sex life comes from an open dialogue".

You burst into laughter. "Have you been reading Cosmopolitan or something?", you mocked.

He slightly bit your shoulder. "Very funny", he grunted. He stared into your eyes and for some reason, you felt yourself blushing. "Seriously though. I want to know if there's something you would like me to do. We should talk about this". He looked so sweet, with his big puppy eyes and his desire to please you in every way possible, that you couldn't help but nod.

"Okay, let's have this awkward sex talk together", you chirped.

He kissed you and murmured "Thank you".

"How do you feel about BDSM?", he asked nonchalantly.

You pondered the question. "Are we talking about some mild spanking or a full bondage session? Because I have no problems with being spanked and I genuinely enjoy hickeys, but I think I'd feel uncomfortable with anything more than that. And I absolutely refused to be tied or handcuffed", you stated firmly.

Tom finally relaxed. "Good, I don't think I'd be able to do more than that".

"Of course you'd be able, you're an actor".

"I meant, I don't think I'd be able to do it for real, hurting you, even if it's consensual".

You chuckled. "I'll take it as a good thing, I suppose. Next question".

He smiled at your sudden enthusiasm. "What about the daddy kink?".

Your cheeks were burning, now. You started chewing your lower lip, as you often did when nervous. "Come on, love. You can tell me", Tom reassured you.

With a sigh, you explained. "Er- I'm kinda into dominance games. It's not necessary to be a daddy/kitten fantasy-", you hurried to add. "I just- I like it when you take control, and I wouldn't mind if you'd be even more... commanding?". You avoided Tom's gaze, but he grasped your chin and tilted it up.

"I wouldn't mind that either", he husked in his best sexy voice, which always made you melt.

"Well, since the cat is out of the bag, you should know that I did occasionally fantasize about you in your Loki costume", you confessed with a giggle.

"I  _knew_  it", he mocked triumphantly.

"It's not what you think!", you protested in amusement. "It's not like I found him sexier than you. But I do enjoy your perfect butt in spandex. Plus, I have a thing for Loki's hair".

Tom thought about what you had just said. "You know what, darling, I think that could be arranged. I'll see what I can do". You sniggered, seeing how serious he looked. Then he continued. "But for the moment...", and in a second he rolled on top of you. He had your back pressed against the sofa, his strong arms at the sides of your face. The hunger you saw in his eyes made your brain stop functioning, and you arched your hips, wanting to be closer to him. His eyes darted at your lips, and you felt a fire pooling low in your abdomen. You couldn't wait any longer, and your lips met halfway, brushing together. 

He deepened the kiss, sucking on your tongue. You moaned into his mouth, and you dug your nails into his back. He briefly interrupted the kiss to gaze at you. His eyes were dark. The kisses became frenetic, as he left your lips and started to leave a trail of pecks along your jawline. You couldn't bear the fabric of your clothes anymore, so you tried to take off your t-shirt, but it wasn't easy with Tom's body weighing on you. With a chuckle, he helped you slipping out of all of your clothes and he took a moment to admire you. "You are beautiful", he breathed. You were very insecure about your appearance, he knew that, so he always let you know how much he appreciated you. He was a real-life prince charming, and you loved him for that.

You clung to his neck, pulling him near, and tugged his earlobe with your teeth. He groaned, sinking his face into your hair. One of his hands ran to your breasts, fondling them. His mouth found your neck, ghosting over it. Tom sucked your skin into his mouth, never letting go of your breast. Soon you had love bites all over you. Just the thoughts made you shiver with pleasure. You wanted him to mark your body as his and only his. 

You arched your back when you felt his warm mouth around your nipple. You hook your legs around Tom's waists, raking your fingers through his hair. He shoved your hips together, looking for more friction, making you jolt under him. You swallowed hard, as he grabbed your wrists and pinned them, then slowly made his way down your body. He teased you, letting his breath tickle you. You wanted him to go down on you at once, but he was taking pleasure torturing you and making your blood buzz in your ears. Finally, his head was just between your legs. He kissed your inner thighs, leaving gentle bites on your flesh. After a while, he tenderly licked your slits, playing with your wetness. He delved his tongue in and flicked it, causing you to bite back a moan. You could see his clenched jaw as he was eating you out. He was completely lost in the action... like giving you pleasure was his primary concern and he was enjoying every minute.

He was quickly pushing you over the edge, but you wanted more. "Tom-", you cried out. "Please... I need to feel you. I want to-". Your sentence trailed off as he sucked on your clit. You let out a strangled noise, trying to break free from Tom's grip (he was still preventing your arms from moving). He understood your intentions and eventually made his way up to kiss you. You tasted your saltiness on his lips. You moved to look up at him. He was amazing to behold.

"I love you", you rasped, kissing him again.

He smiled in the kiss. "I love you too, darling", he growled, you both pressing your foreheads together. You felt desperate, you couldn't wait any longer or you would have combust. 

"Please", you begged once again. This time he obliged immediately. He let go of your wrist, leaving you free to touch him. At last, he got rid of the towel, throwing it somewhere. He positioned himself at your entrance and kissed you briefly. He paused when your lips were barely touching, you breathing each other's air. You were feeling dizzy. With a painfully slow movement, he sank into you.

You inhaled frantically at that new feeling of wholeness, stealing the air from Tom's mouth. Stroking your cheek with his thumb, he started moving. Panting, he quickly set a pace, thrusting deeply into you. He was being both rough and loving, and there was definitely something new in the way he was making love to you. You started to kiss him. At first his face, then you just kissed every inch of him you could reach from there. His skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, you could taste it on your lips. It was intoxicating. Your hands ran over his bare back until they reached his arse. You gave it a squeeze, teasingly. Tom couldn't help but chuckle. You resumed kissing him, swirling your tongue around his. He groaned when you sucked his bottom lip into your mouth. In response, he kissed you so hard that your teeth clicked. He fiercely slammed his hips against yours once again, burying himself even deeper in you. In doing so, he hit your sweet spot and you shuddered for the sudden waves of pleasure that went through your body. You moaned loudly. He had noticed your reaction, cause he grabbed your thighs to pull you closer and repeated that same movement, causing you to dissolve into pleasure. 

You bit your lips trying not to make a sound, but he murmured into your ear "Don't, love. I want my name burning on your lips". Those words alone were sufficient. Your eyes rolled back as you reached your climax. You could feel the thrusts becoming more irregular, Tom was losing his rhythm as his own climax approached. Time slowed, everything cutting to white noise. Feeling your pulse whilst inside you, Tom reached the edge. He went tense, his breath heavy. He bit your shoulder while spilling inside you, which only increased your pleasure. 

After a few moments, he collapsed on top of you, careful not to hurt you. Trembling, you caressed his hair, sweetly. You felt extremely peaceful, now. "See? I'm much better than Loki", he mumbled against your chest. He sounded very pleased with himself.

"Of course you are", you laughed heartily. Tom's name was still written all over you. You smiled at the thought and resumed stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> N.B. I DO NOT mean to judge or discredit any sexual behaviour in this text, this is merely how I have imagined the conversation between the characters!


End file.
